How could I know?
by Strange Music
Summary: Two people destined to be together? Destined together. The only question is....Will they survive to fight it? Yuri...Haruka/Michiru Character Death that happend in the past. Sorry the the small html mix at the beginning;


Another of my two year old ones

_Another of my two year old ones._

**Disclaimer: The characters belong solemnly to Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own any of this.**  
_  
Mainstoryidear and Main story by Liriel  
This Scene for the Story was written by Strange Music-;_

_In other words...this is a short story playing in another FanfictionWriters World scenario  
_  
I hope the story clears up all questions - but if not I have another explanation at the end

**  
How could I ever know?  
By Strange Music-;**

For a moment the situation looked rather grim, the fist that connected with her face, left her stumbling to the ground.

"Neptune quick, to your right" she heard the voice fly thought the air of battle. Followed by a deep shout „Worrrrld Shacking." Barley having time to roll aside, Michiru felt the hot air as the ball of energy passed her. Hitting the enemy in the chest. Sending him crumbling to the floor.

„Are you okay Michiru." She heard the concern in Sailor Uranus voice, felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

_How can she dare to touch me_

Not particularly caring for her partner's feelings she angrily brushed of her hand from her shoulder and turned around. Her soft features were drawn into an angry mask, as she met her partner's surprised face. Not many had ever seen her angry and only few had ever the privilege of seeing her in this white heated rage.

„First of all. This is Sailor Neptune for you, even if this is no real battle. What do you think what we are training for here. A Birthday party. And even if it would be. I do not want to hear that name pass your lips. You will address me as Neptune only, or not at all. Second...WHAT the _HELL_ where you thinking out there. You almost burned me. Don't you remember one of the first lesson they taught you?"

Her face turned into a sneer

„But then again. I guess even our Queen in her younger years was a better learner than you are.

You are not fit for battle. If mistakes like this happen to you in a simple training session. What accident do you think will happen out there in the field? Out there I cannot hold your hand. And I don't _want_ to. Go back to where you came from, Darling, to your safe sound home on Uranus before you kill yourself and worse maybe someone I _care_ about.

She turned around and stamped away, leaving a lost looking figure behind. Who for all the world did not know, what she had done wrong this time.

**--**

Michiru hat gotten as far as the garden before her facade crumbled. A tear slipped from her face followed by a second and a third. Until finally she started to sob.

'Michiru' This damn voice, it remind her of what she had lost, every time she heard it.

„Why? Dammit. Why did you do this? Why did you have to go Love? Why did you leave me alone?"

For a long time. She sat like this. Not thinking, not moving. Just remembering

There was no escape from those memories. No way to choose them.

But her heart broke apart from all of them.

From the sweet ones as well as the painful. „Why did you have to die, love? Why did you leave me alone?"

„I am sorry." it was that voice again. Recognizing it without even turning around. "Go away,' she wanted to scream. "Leave me alone."

But something made her stop from saying those words aloud, recognizing something in the voice that the others voice, as close as it was, never held.

Love.

She turned around

„I am sorry that I left you. Michiru. Please forgive me."

The sight she saw was one that she never thought to see again.

Her mouth was unable to form the words she had longed to say for so long. All the things that she had wanted to tell were gone now. Just a faint whisper of her name.

„Haruka"

She rather saw then felt the hand caress her cheek. Trying to wipe away tears, she hadn't felt starting to run again.

„I always cause you pain Love. I am sorry. No matter how hard I try to protect you. I still end up hurting you."

Michiru only stared.

„And to make things worse, I can't even touch you, give you the comfort you need and deserve."

_'Let me look at you  
One time  
For a lifetime  
So that this one time  
For a lifetime  
I will see' _

She couldn't remember who had said that word, but in her heart, she started to understand them now as she stared at her dead Love.

Time was short.

Mirroring Haruka's gesture she reached for her face. „I don't blame you Love."

„But you are the one in pain and it is my fault. I saw the tears that you cried the day I died. And I heard the words you spoke to each of them. I heard the anger in your voice when they told you I was dead and I saw the sadness in your eyes the day they buried me. So much time has passed and you are still not healed. This is not healthy Michiru. You have to let go of your feelings. Your love for me, it is true and right, but _it is_ choking you."

Something broke in her with those words

„You want to know my feelings. Well here they are. You _promised_ me that you would never leave me. You whispered to me that we would always be together. I trusted you." Her voice broke with the tear, but the anger remained. „You lied to me Haruka. For this I hate you. I..." she stopped short. What was she saying? Sure that Haruka would be gone when she looked up again, she was surprised at the sight that her lover was. Tears were running down her face as well, but her lips were ceased by a happy smile.

And Michiru realized that something inside her had changed. The pain was still there, and she knew that it would never truly go away. Yet, it was no longer the consuming fire that had burned her heart for so long. The love was still there, but like the memories connected with it, it now brought a smile to her lips instead of tears in her eyes.

„You have to let go, Michiru."

„But..."

„I am not asking you to forget me. But you have to let go. It's like a rose, the symbol of love. If you try to hold on too hard. The thorns will hurt you, cause you pain and I don't want you see you in pain anymore. You have been for far too long."

She said nothing, as her love bowed her head, 'till their lips were only inches apart.

„Do you promise, you will try."

Michiru nodded. A sight that brought an even brighter smile on Haruka's face. Suddenly she seemed to have an idea.

Slowly she reached to her ear, bringing up a soft glowing for a moment. Then a short flash of light, and the earring that had so far been hanging at it's usual place had changed into Haruka's hand.

„I want to give you so much more, but my strength barley is great enough for this." Placing the earring in Michiru's hand, she closed it softly around it. „Promise me on this, that you will go on with your life. Because right now, you are more dead than I am. Promise me that you start living again."

„I promise" she whispered.

For a second she felt her lover's lips brush her own and then it was all gone. Crushing the golden item to her heart she smiled.

„I promise you Haruka."

And with this smile on her face, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

**--**

There is always a slight disorientation when you wake up.

Adding to it the fact that while sleeping, she seemed to have moved into her room in the palace and the fact there where two shapes standing around her bed.

Well, in short words...she was confused.

„She has woken up." She heard Ami's voice.

„Is she all right?" Nakao required.

„A few days rest and everything should be all right." Was the whispered answer.

Felling a little strange, Michiru tried to sit up „I am neither deaf no dead. So stop whispering around me."

However, two pair of strong hands and the fact that the room was spinning around her quickly stopped her attempt.

„Stay down." She heard Ami ordering in her doctor's voice, the one you didn't exactly disobey.

So she obeyed.

„The disorientation you are suffering is coming from a concussion. Nothing a few days rest shouldn't cure. Apparently, you knocked you head, while fighting that trainings-roboter. You only got as far as the garden before you collapsed."

Pointing her head to the figure at her left, she continued, „If Nakao, wouldn't have gone out to look for you. It might have been a lot worse."

Following the gaze, Michiru found herself looking into a pair of big eyes, caught in the moment of 'fight and flight'. Making her decision, she reached out.

'Promised' she thought while laying her hand over Nakao's „Thanks" she smiled at her new partner letting her hand and her gaze both rest on her for the moment. It was easy, now that so much of the anger was gone. Maybe Haruka had been right...it was time for a new beginning.

Then she lay back again, closing her eyes.

Pretending to be asleep, till she heard the two voices leave for the door.

„You think she is okay?" a deep worried voice asked.

„For someone with a concussion, yes."

„But I mean, nothing worse."

„No, why are you asking."

„The way she acted, it was like she actually cared...and she thanked me.

„Maybe Nakao...maybe you will finally get to know the Michiru that we knew."

„Yes, and maybe I will win the Lottery as well."

„You are playing."

„No."

She heard the door close, smiling at the conversation she had overheard. She had promised Haruka that she would behave, and that did involve getting along with the new Uranus.

Then, just as she was about to go over to sleep a thought strove her mind.

What if everything she had seen had only be a result of the concussion?

What if...

There was only one way to find out, only one way to make sure.

She opened her left hand.

It was empty.

For a moment, she had to hold back the tear that treated to overcome her once more. She had cried enough for today, enough for this month, even if it had only been a dream.

Choking slightly as one tear escaped the cage of her willpower.

„I am going to keep my promise." she whispered.

Even when it had been only a dream.

**--**

It was ten hours of sleep later that Michiru got up to take a shower. Leaving the bed for the maiden to change.

Not in the room, she didn't see the golden earring that the maiden took from under pillow. Neither didn't she see her giving, it into her pocket, with the promise to return it later.

And maybe she would have.

But as it always seems to be with things in trouser pockets.

They tend to be forgotten.

_**The End's**_

**For all the ones that are puzzled: **

_The story that my friend had in her head to write is:  
The story is placed in the future_

When one of the Sailor Soldier dies, a new one is called to replace the one that is lost. In this case, it was Haruka that dies and Nakao that was called as new Sailor Uranus. She is young and still in training. But also having a tough time being accepted by Michiru who doesn't want anybody to replace Haruka at her side.

The story is how Michiru and Nakao slowly becomes working partner.

This story is set shortly after Michiru was placed with Nakao.

And maaaaaaybe...if I am lucky I might be able to convice her to give me the right to write it ;) to get it done faster.

Those two songs that inspired the story

**  
Where in the world**

Now I see you in the window of a carriage then a train,  
Still my mind will not accept in you grave you must remain  
I hear your voice then turn and see a strangers form and face  
must I wander on tormented place  
to place to place to place

Where can I go that you won't find me  
Why can't I find a place to hide  
Why do you want to chase me haunt me.  
Every little step beside me.

Where in the world, tell me where in the world.  
Can I live without your love  
Where on the earth tell me where on the earth?  
Should I stay now that you are gone?

Why did I had to meet you love you?.  
Why can't I erase you from my mind.  
Why did you have me, want you want you.  
Let me put my live  
Behind me

How in the world, tell me how in the world.  
Can I live without your love  
Why on the earth tell me why on the earth?  
Should I stay now that you are gone?  
Now that you are gone?

**How could I know**

How could know I would have to leave you  
How could I know it would hurt you so  
You were the one I was born to love  
So how...could I ever know  
How could I ever know

How can I say to go on without me  
How when I know you still need me so  
How can I say not to dream about me  
How could I ever know?  
How could I ever know?

Forgive me, can't you forgive me  
and hold me in your heart.  
And find some new way to love me.  
Now that we apart

How could I ever know  
I would never hold you  
Never again in this world  
Buts, sure as you breath  
I am there inside your heart  
How could I ever know?  
How could I ever know

**Both of them are from „The Secret Garden**


End file.
